


of pretty tattoos

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pretty Seho, temporary tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: pretty seho being pretty ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾞ





	of pretty tattoos

“Woah.”

Sehun find himself smirking, looking at Junmyeon through the mirror. He’s wearing a similar cream coloured silk shirt. His slacks fit his legs nicely, cup his butt cutely. Sehun stares at the elder as he tucks his shirt into his pants, zipping up and buttoning them in place.

“You look really…” Junmyeon walks behind him, arms resting on his hips, gauging his words. “Pretty.”

It sends a shiver down his spine. He’s used to the praises he receives from everyone: fans, his hyungs, everyone who spares a second glance (or even the first glance) at him. But not many call him pretty. He’s handsome, beautiful, gorgeous, even but never pretty. Especially coming from Junmyeon, it’s weight age increases.

Junmyeon’s ‘pretty’ is landscapes, matching walls, the nature around him. It’s a massive architecture which they pass by on their dates. His definition of pretty is ‘high standards and fascinating’ along with it being a group thing. A group things together is pretty to him, nothing in singular. Sehun beams, looking over his shoulder.

“Thank you, hyung,” he whispers, “you look nice, too.”

Nice is an understatement, but Sehun is bad with words and Junmyeon understands. He always will. Junmyeon rests his chin on Sehun’s shoulder, standing on his toes, looking at Sehun through the mirror. They hold eye contact for a good moment, taking in each other’s form through it. Junmyeon does so unabashedly, checking out Sehun like he’s at the McDonalds’ drive through and checking the menu.

Junmyeon sighs and takes a step back. “You look pretty.”

“Thank you,” Sehun turns around. “Are you done getting ready?”

Junmyeon nods. “Almost. I came here looking for my jacket, I misplaced it somewhere,” he chuckles at himself. “But got distracted.”

Sehun keens. He winks.

Junmyeon giggles. “People will drop their phones.”

He giggles too. “I plan on doing that.” He smooths a wrinkled part of Junmyeon’s t-shirt, near his collarbone, and catches a glimpse of the ink underneath. “Is that a tattoo?”

Junmyeon nods.

“I wanna see it,” Sehun announces. “Remove your shirt.”

Junmyeon remains there, not moving an inch, but only staring at Sehun. “Do it yourself.” Is what he says before he gestures at Sehun’s hands and rests his own onto his waist. Waiting.

Sehun might be the spoiled one because he’s the youngest, but Junmyeon isn’t any less spoiled. He loves getting praised for his hard work (who wouldn’t?) and everyone loves looking at his cheeks form into two shiny, tiny apples on his face. Sehun brings his hand up and starts unbuttoning Junmyeon’s shirt. He’s done this a thousand times before, in the same spot, trying to get a quickie in before their concert begins, but this feels different. He wants to rush the shirt off of Junmyeon’s body, but also teasing himself by doing it slowly, anticipating the tattoos on his skin. The only thing he knows is that they’re plural. 

He carefully removes the shirt which is tucked into Junmyeon’s pants, and pushes it off of Junmyeon’s shoulder. His breath gets caught in his throat when he notices the designs on his waist, seemingly growing from his pants. He traces the design with his right finger, while his left hand is placed firmly on Junmyeon’s back, just in case he shies away.

He traces the whole design on his waist, which goes back into Junmyeon’s pants. He slips the hand a little into the pants, below the underwear.

“Don’t.” Junmyeon whispers, head dropping onto Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun removes his hand and his eyes finally find the various places of ink. Sehun takes his time tracing all of them, feels Junmyeon shiver at certain sensitive places. It’s temporary, he knows, that leaves an ache in his heart. He looks beautiful covered in tattoos. Sehun wonders if he’ll get tattoos all over his body, not missing an inch. On his collarbones, on his chest, on his forearms, on his _hips_. The thought sends blood gushing onto his lower body and head at the same time.

He notices a vine of the tattoo moving back.

“You got something on your back?”

Junmyeon is blushing. He nods. Sehun carefully removes Junmyeon’s head from his shoulder and walks behind Junmyeon. He gasps.

“Hyung,” he sounds like he’s pleading. Maybe he is. He doesn’t know at this point. “ _Hyung_.”

Junmyeon chuckles nervously. “Is it nice?”

“Hyung, it’s so _pretty_ ,” he breathes, tracing the names and the vines on his back. He wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s tiny waist, getting every ounce of affection out of his system before they perform on stage. He presses himself against Junmyeon’s back, gives Junmyeon’s nape an open-mouthed kiss. Junmyeon shivers against him. “It looks gorgeous, hyung.”

Junmyeon rests his head onto Sehun’s shoulder again, revealing his plain neck. Sehun wonders if he’d get tattoos there. Kiss-shaped tattoos, more flowers, more symbols, more things to kiss. Junmyeon removes Sehun’s hand from his waist and entwines their fingers, swinging them back and forth. “I was nervous to get those,” he says. Sehun catches the pout through the mirror. “It isn’t permanent, obviously, but what if nobody liked it—”

“Everyone will love it.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “Thank you, Sehunnie.”

He takes the cream shirt from the ground and passes it to Junmyeon. He watches Junmyeon put it back on, the beautiful ink getting covered by the cloth. Once he’s done, Junmyeon turns around with a cute grin on his face. He’s no longer blushing, the shyness replaced by arrogance of knowing how good he looks. The arrogance looks very hot on him.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Junmyeon says, tracing his hand up to Sehun’s neck. He pulls Sehun closer, their faces inches closer. Sehun tries to press their lips together but Junmyeon moves back, grinning. “Patience, baby.”

Sehun whines.

Junmyeon giggles. “Alright, alright, come here.”

First thing Sehun tastes on Junmyeon’s lips is strawberry. Strawberry lip gloss. Kissing Junmyeon gets better every second, especially when Junmyeon’s hand on his neck, controlling how hard he gets to kiss. Sehun pouts once they pull apart. “Let me kiss you properly.”

“After the concert.” Junmyeon grins. _It’s a promise_ , Sehun thinks. He shivers.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hoped you liked this~ let me know if you did!!!  
>  **please read** : i opened the commission for a whole different reason but shit’s going fucking down in my house and i need the money. i have to leave the house as soon as i can and i'll have to save for that. it's increasing my internalized homophobia and i'm struggling to write even a bit of fluff. here is the [commission info](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1154374807238012928), PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE consider commissioning me if you like my writing. i'm in a icky situation irl and my mental health is nowhere near being stable. you could help by donating in my ko-fi, which is under the commission info, too.


End file.
